


Return to Canopus

by Unity Press Digital (unitypressdigital)



Category: BattleTech: MechWarrior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9958208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitypressdigital/pseuds/Unity%20Press%20Digital
Summary: A mercenary returning home at the end of her first employment contract receives the culture shock of a lifetime going from disciplined routine to hyper-sexualised home life. One friend stays with her while everything else reintroduced from her childhood seems foreign.





	

The water flowed down her bare skin; Rebecca washed her job away, her job that drained with the grit and oils from her scrumptious figure. Every inch of her body stood under the shower head exposed,wet and nude. Eyes and ears shut to her surroundings. The hot water that ran down every curve and indent was the only isolated sensation. The liquid complimented her toned muscles, glided over the duo of enormous breasts and encompassed the large shemale package between her legs; soothed forth into an emotional calm.

Unfortunate that her schedule was harsh; she could no longer linger in the blissful relaxation as she wished. Her eyes opened in an attempt to combat the temptation, the sensation of her pupils struck by the intense light of the ship began to activate her dormant mind. Her pupils altered to sharpen the blur in front of her; there she stood in the curved cube of the sterile showers. Several of the pipes protruded forth to stand out from the walls shot hot water from their smooth heads on the dirty users below. The sound heard of the plentiful liquid slap to the floor and swirl the rim before entering the holes that it drained down. Visible steam lingered through the air causing the slightest, near unnoticeable ache within Rebecca’s head which processed it all. She could stay in the monotonous pain no longer; she needed to be somewhere else.

Her arm reached out to the smooth white wall where a holographic, digital control panel appeared and off went the shower with a tap of a button. The finished head dripped away the last that it had onto her. She stepped away from the showers with warm water still trailing down her stripped skin. Hot air that funnelled up from the floor in a gentle breeze evaporated the steam and water to soon leave her dry. Her neck-length blonde hair drooped down the sides of her face with eyes framed by her fringe. She proceeded to the adjacent lockers where her exposed figure stalled in front of her own; the locker that soon will not be her own. She turned to face it, opened it; revealed hanging low the uniform she had worn the past ten years through good and bad.

She had always enjoyed how it hugged her skin with its soft leather and how she shined in its night Violet and sky blue with sun orange lining. It never once became uncomfortable while piloting any vessel in battle whether above planets in black space or in their atmospheric skies supporting the ground. An efficient piece of military-grade attire fit for industry-grade service: Professional.

She enjoyed its tightness so much that she imagined wearing it at home for the pure sense of touch caressed against her skin; leaving the profession be damned. At least, that would have been an option if certain assets of hers were not growing further in her second puberty, soon growing beyond the size of this uniform of hers. This was shown  as she had no choice but to grasp at her crotch and stuff it in with care. The breasts upon her torso also fought until defeat. The shining uniform fastened tight around her neck; she stood stiff but ready for discharge.

Looking back into the locker nothing but emptiness remained. Her personal possessions were packed and processed prior for leave, most of her belongings anyway. What was required is one last trip to her now defunct room. She closed the door of the random and unowned locker, she turned from it; it existed no more to her.

Through the wide yet sleek ship corridors of the living quarters she strode in a trained, professional gait: head high, back straight, with eyes forward. She passed many other uniformed personnel who gave not but a rare glance as they went by with their own business, orders and duties. The same disciplined gait, small variations in uniform: lower berets and higher caps. Holstered guns carried by those strapped up. The world of the mercenary industry ground around her; an industry that had ground around her for the last ten years. An industry that has sucked the known life out of her; and sucked the life out of many. An employment that emptied her head to train her back up; and extinguished the minds of many a new recruit.

She passed many a narrower hallway to either side, she turned at one. The hallway repeated doors along its length: entrances to employee living spaces. She treaded deep, more than half the depth, and stalled by her room. She pressed a palm against the door’s centre and the entrance slid open in two partitions, accepting her in.

“I thought I had no choice but come drag you from the showers myself!” She had not taken one step forward when a familiar voice rasped out in complaint. Her way through the short hallway blocked by a skulking roommate, hands on hips with brown serpent eyes locked upon Rebecca through tangled brunette hair. Lips stretched to glare forth her clenched teeth. Rebecca stalled at the interruption with wide eyes; a silent and motionless moment passed between the two. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak. Her jaw locked.

A smile slithered across her verbal assailant’s face and those eyes that caught Rebecca in their view narrowed. Rebecca stood in her position, the looming figure proceeded upon her: hands of her roommate held into fists and feet stomped forward. It took her no more than a couple of seconds to stand by Rebecca. In that short time, Rebecca loosened up with her palms raised in a submissive manner; the expression on her face striked out in perplexed fear. 

Taller and now standing in front of Rebecca the intimidating assailant leant in, the breath of each felt against the other's face.

“You like me to drag you about all wet and naked?” The smile of Rebecca’s friend took a more gleeful transformation; and began to laugh at her own joke, lapping an arm around her own abdomen. Rebecca relaxed herself, a huff leaked out while she replied with her own comfortable smile. She covered her mouth which began to let out a cheerful, yet still flustered from the experience, laugh.

Their laughter soon calmed and Rebecca’s comforting companion clasped her arm and proceeded to lead her into their room. Bare of any personal belongings; only filled with company-owned furnishings. That is, with the exception of one visible object.

“Beret’s on the dresser.” She let go of Rebecca’s arm, informing with a directional nod and Leant herself against the wall with arms folded. Rebecca came forward and passed her, walking straight towards the heavy-grey dressing table. She pulled open a pocket of her uniform and fetched from it a key. The key unlocked a drawer of the dresser, the drawer once opened showed stored within a pendant. She took it with a hand and replaced the key in her pocket with it. The key itself, left within the hole of the open drawer.

Only now did she give attention to her beret upon the grey dresser, sporting the same violet colour with orange lining of her uniform, the blue absent. Her sensitive fingertips swiped along the fabric, the texture recognised as familiar. She picked it up with ginger hands, her eyes trailed from the beret to view herself in the dresser’s mirror as she placed it upon her head. 

All this time she was watched, and she watched as she was approached. A pair of arms wrapped themselves to hug her from behind. Embraced, she raised her own hands to hold those of her endurer. Silent seconds slithered past the moment.

“Rogina.” Rebecca let out. A solemn whisper replied.

“Let us go.”

Go they did. They exited the unoriginal and repetitive room into the hallway, the door closed behind never to be used by either again. They marched side-by-side in their trained gait. Rogina somewhat different in walk due to her size: few inches taller and even more muscular. Yet, didn’t quite dwarf Rebecca albeit the difference very noticeable. A sight contradiction made between the almost boxy Rogina and more round Rebecca.

“You took so long, making us late.” Rogina continued with her attempts to tease Rebecca, who refrained from showing any such reaction in her reply.

“No we won’t.”  She turned her head, their eyes made contact. “Now stop trying.” Rogina huffed with a single laugh and a smile that was quick to drop.

“If you’re late, I’m sure Sergeant would gladly keep you for a while more. Better start begging on your knees.” This spurred forth an abrupt response from Rebecca, her composure slipped with a jolt of her body, and a shocked face fired at Rogina.

“When did this change from ‘we’ to just me? Besides, we have plenty time for discharge.”

Indeed, they had enough time for their walk to the hangar. Down the corridors of the spaceship. Already exited the living quarters on their last walk through these corridors that they had called home for years. Home, nomore.

“Speaking of, How you feeling down there?” Rogina’s smile returned.

“It’s fine.”

“Even in the showers?”

“Yes, Even in the showers.” Rogina let out a murmur as her eyes gazed upwards before her reply.

“Wow, did I satisfy you that good when you woke?”

“I’m really not there yet you know?”

“That isn’t the impression I got earlier.”

They came to a corner, revealed before them the security of the hangar entrance. A single-file line for process, the boxed security booth and the ultimate hangar door at the end.The security personnel at an unprofessional ease while they screened an individual at a time to permit into the hangar. The door opened and closed with each one given permission. They stood in line, Rebecca first.

“Get some labour work and you might get muscles like mine.”

“You also know that isn’t likely to happen.”

“I remember when you first came, such tiny arms and legs. Your uniform size increased fast!”

“It’s about to do so again if I stay.”

“That’s for sure.” Rogina’s tone changed with the following reminiscence. “If only we kept more from the Star League Era.”

Rebecca did not turn nor reply, but she acknowledged the sentiment with uncertainty. They remained silent in line. Rebecca’s screening came, stepped forth to be body scanned. She remained in her professional stance for several seconds, stiff and still; before she looked to the security booth where two employees were enjoying what they saw; thoughts going through their heads.

Without expecting it so soon, she was cleared to enter and they let her through. The large door slid its two partitions open and a with a thrust given to her hips by Rogina’s hand, Rebecca’s body pushed through; there her erect figure stood in the familiar hanger; there she stood atop of a ramp on the hangar balcony. The door shut behind her until the next screen granted entrance.

The room was only the second smallest hangar of the ship, high roof with deep floor. The ship was the middle in size of three that the company operated. More than fifty vessels laid before her, some combat and some transport. The floor crawled with dispersed employees. Pilots leant against their cockpits waiting for time to take-off, on-duty patrols of single and paired guards, red-tape procedures conducted and officers overlooked the scene per routine. Maintenance and tethering of vessels, and untethering of those about to fly.

The Hangar door she entered through opened again, Rogina walked to her side. With a blunt scan of the room completed within a second a hand raised to place upon Rebecca’s shoulder. Rebecca’s acknowledgement met with Rogina cocking her head down the ramp to suggest they start moving. Rogina went first and Rebecca followed very, very close behind.

It was now that it started to sink in, the life she was about to leave. Ten years a mercenary; ten years remembered. Eighteen years she had spent in the city; eighteen years that contrasted the last ten: turned near to nothing. The city  image ingrained forever within her mind. The image of a vast city of skyscrapers that pierced the sky throughout residential and commercial districts. Frames of Steel and concrete covered by the advertising lights of signs that prodded consumers into happiness. The living streets below blind to the night sky. Whether on the streets or looking out the window of your home, an overload of visual sensation.

That was her past that she remembered; that was the happiness Rebecca knew. Yet, those lights that covered the concrete and drowned the sky blurred all else for her. Yet still, it beat the battlefield that nothing else compared to within her short life experience.

The two approached a transportation vessel, beside stood their sergeant who stared them down. Stance at ease with cap on head. They halted once there and gave the crooked Saviroké salute, used by all former nations of the collapsed Empire. They held the salute in attention.

“Liebmacher, Gagliardi; presence for discharge noted.” A nod from their sergeant accompanied the simple line as signal to come at ease. Eyes addressed Rebecca then Rogina with the following: “Don’t regress too much; keep her steady.” Simple orders, to say at least. Their last orders foretelling. “Dismissed.”

The sergeant left, leaving them standing by their ride home: the rigid and angular encasement. Out-of-maintenance in the visual compartment with abused and faded colours. Distorted edges eroded. All-in-all, Not the most modern of craft. Many a combat vessel Rebecca had piloted, but not this transporter, neither was she away to do so. Full-on passenger in the vessel that was about to take her home.

Rebecca’s head first through the door brought into view the seated interior of the vessel. The elongated single compartment with the cockpit open and connected to the main body. A cheap vessel with ten seats that faced the other ten against the walls. Bland and boring; dark and dismal.

“No fucking windows.” She mumbled out.

Eighteen seats taken by other passengers heading to the Magistracy whether to visit or to stay. Smooth-skinned or furred, all flesh or metal mixed in. From the nails turning to claws on fingers to facial shape flat or protruded in a snout-like appendage. Some flesh blended into metal, other flesh unknown if metal laid underneath. The vessel as diverse as Canopus itself; the historical embodiment of the nation’s bodies in one small vessel.

They took the last two seats, a full vessel very common no matter what size. It was comfy enough for Rebecca for the short journey to the planet that the ship stationed beside. With her torso and legs taken by the seat, she was back at rest as she was in the shower. A relaxation from all worry. The transporter soon started its engines and lifted, destined for her home city, the capital of the Magistracy, Raenorich.

Nothing eventful at all happened in the journey that took mere minutes. Passengers remained still on their seats. Sound near silence all the way. The old lights of the ship flickered unnoticed to the apathetic occupants. Soon it landed with a thud, the suspension not so great.

Rebecca stood and the door opened, the Magistracy light entered in a mist. A different type of light; yet a light Rebecca recognised. Her feet dragged towards it, and she became engulfed in the thick fog from her toes to her head; arm shielded her eyes for the seconds they took to adjust. The blurred outside sharpened, her arm lowered. She was home.

Her feet left the transporter and descended onto the cold ground of the nation. The once magnificent city surrounded her - magnificent in the time of the Empire. It was however, the city she had always known. Every building within every mile of the city packed with compressed advertisements that produced with dead light the dead products and dead faces with dead smiles for living consumers.

“Life is life, I love life...” These words escaped Rebecca’s lips. She glanced around, the sky a thick fog scattered and mixed all light to create a visual barrier of marbled rainbow in colour that swayed around her. Many a building faded into such a sky.

The cold air lingered across her face. Her body at last back home; her mind breathed in the comfort that came over her. She remained still while the figures of the other, now former, passengers meandered pass her. Eighteen of them emerged from behind her to travel on. A single palm tapped her shoulder, she turned to meet Rogina whose eyes widened.

“You’ve… turned absolutely pale!” Indeed Rebecca was, pale with a seeping flight through her lungs,  a sickening that sprouted through her veins as she breathed the foreign air; she was relaxed no more. Her still feet stumbled forward, caught in Rogina’s breasts who wrapped her arms around her with an alarmed verbal response that blurred in Rebecca's ears. With her body limp and mind amidst a mist, her eyes closed.

***

A caring warmth heated Rebecca’s skin; the snug sensation caressed her into a mood of mild comfort, relaxed with the texture of fabric hugging tight around every inch of her body; her breathing limp in the calm state. The fabric altered: rising very slow. Colder air, but still that of pleasant room temperature, crept across her inch by inch. This stirred Rebecca to murmur out in protest to the change. Her eyes opened to gander at the cause.

A hand held up the bedcover and an inspecting face leant into her crotch: The face of an effeminate boy. Blue eyes above soft cheeks stared down; features that would have been obscured by the blonde hair dyed red a couple of inches above the tips that were near collarbone length, if a ponytail did not hold the hair back. This boy was too focused to notice Rebecca’s awakening, his free hand came across to grab at the waistband of the pajamas that Rebecca had been put in. He pulled down to allow her shaft to spring out and stand free. Her shaft that had awoke to stand hard and full way before she had herself.

This abrupt action caused Rebecca to jump upright in the bed; the perverted peeper jamp back himself not in shock, but awe at her member. A clear erection held between his own legs small enough not to even lift the short skirt he wore, but only bump it up.

“It’s turning like Dad’s! Becoming all purple!” This glee-filled comment in the form of a childish voice accompanied the smug and humoured smile on his face that pushed the full cheeks upwards to smush his closed eyelids. His hands clapped together - his hands that lived inside the sleeves of the oversized jumper of simple white and pink horizontal stripes that he wore.

Rebecca threw the bed cover back over herself; although her erection stayed standing with the indent clear to see. She sat up with legs raised and feet flat on the mattress. She breathed heavy with mouth open in shock. Her wide eyes went from her own erection to have another look at the perverted teen. 

Beyond the happy boy, a large figure stepped into the doorframe.

“I only said I was going for a piss.” Rogina walked into the room. “I can’t leave you for two minutes?” The boy turned to face her, a plump rear stuck out under his skirt in Rebecca’s view. He defended himself with a pouted face.

“You know I wanted to see!” Rogina’s hand smothered his entire face as she pushed him aside with little effort to get at Rebecca.

“She was sleeping, you child.” She knelt by the bed to come eye-level with Rebecca. “I’d ask if you’re heart is beating hard from that awakening, but I can tell by your throbbing dick.” Rebecca turned her head back to her crotch where indeed her hard shaft throbbed several times a second by her heart’s dictation.

“Are we going to please it? Please please please!” The boy spoke up again in his still giddy manner. A hard stare from Rogina told him to quiet himself before she spoke softly to Rebecca.

“Do you know where we are?” Rebecca blinked twice at Rogina before she gandered around the room, during which her breath (and penile throbbing) calmed to a more relaxed rhythm.

The room laid clean and tidy as if unused for years. Yet it seemed the carpet had faded into a sick green and the once bright walls into a plague orange. The opened door was wooden and swung inwards on its hinges, the depth of the door was around a thick three inches to separate the room from the hall when slammed tight. Its furnishings were personal: the single bed where Rebecca laid, a wardrobe where her now old company uniform hung in its contrasting colours to the room and other minor assorted furnishings.

One outerwall consisted of four large window panels separated by a vertical and horizontal black frame that crossed in a central intersection; revealing the room to be part of one of many grey apartment building built out of smelted steel and hardened concrete. One room of one residence of one building block of the many that stretched on for miles in all directions. The view however, took form of every colour illuminated from lighted advertisements bolted onto the buildings. The ground below could not be seen, instead a sea of marbled fog blanketed the line of sight from reaching the ground streets below. The same fog repeated in another layer above: the sky unseen.

Rebecca failed to recognise any of it. Her eyes again went over to the boy that stood excited behind Rogina .

“Robin?... We’re home?”

“Yes! You’re back home, sister.” He jamp forward to squat beside Rogina, his eyes locked onto the boner under the covers. “So how about this now?” Rebecca’s face curled in confusion while Robin’s face exploded into pleasant shock due to a tight hand groping his own crotch beneath his skirt.

“Robin.” Rogina began. “Go tell Chris to come see her too.” The hand left his crotch and he stood back up with an agreeing nod. He let his own hand glide down to rub his crotch through the skirt while he ran out the room.

“When did the city start getting fog like this?” Inquired Rebecca. “Are the lights doing that?” Her addressee was staring at her shaft’s indent under the bedcover.

“I don’t know, and probably; but don’t mind it right now. He is right, I’m going to have to help you with this.” The covers were pulled back and Rebecca watched in silence as Rogina took the throbbing cock in hand. “Yet another time.” 

Her lips came down to take the head into the wet mouth, foreskin pushed back as she tasted the meat. A hand stroked the many inches of the humanoid member that was in the process of turning both purple and equine. Rogina’s other hand clasped one of Rebecca’s large balls that lay in its sack underneath; for Rogina’s hands the testes fitted well in her palm, but if the younger Robin had them he’d need both hands to encompass one orb. The treatment pushed out a moan from the boner’s owner. From outside the room the booming of running feet could be heard.

Rogina took more and more inches into her mouth with each rise and fall of her head, her tongue lapped around the girth to squeeze out delicious pre which she kept on swallowing down her deep throat. The shaft continued to throb and it throbbed harder and harder with its received treatment from playful hands and a warm, wet mouth with exploring tongue. Rogina was going straight for the milking with no teasing whatsoever. 

Rebecca felt her hefty balls - still fondled by Rogina’s hand - begin to churn out their cream lake. She bit her lip with the continued blowjob and after trying to hold it in for twenty seconds longer, she leant back: her cock let out her climax into Rogina’s mouth. A large load from huge balls shot out in long and thick streams of cum from her long member into Rogina’s stomach. The sound of the swallowing loud in the room and from strong blast after blast, a portion of semen made its way out Rogina’s nose. The dick was out the mouth and softening before Robin returned with their last sibling.

The skirted teen pranced back in, but stalled on the spot on noticing the free yet shrinking shaft of his oldest sister. Disappointment littered his face, this time with shock rather than awe. Rogina gave a cunning smile towards him.

“Too late kiddo, you sneaked a peak when I went out, I had it myself when you went out.” She laughed for a conclusion of her triumphant mockery.

“So, we’re all going through a puberty together?” A fourth voice entered the room, leaning on the doorframe stood the largely developed middle sibling of the Liebmacher family. A crop top constrained the fair-sized breasts that she sported for her growth stage, yet between her legs the button and zipper of worn short-shorts were left open to dangle out a flaccid humanoid shaft only an inch or so shorter than Rebecca’s, and the foreskin added a few centimetres more to the length. A pair of balls not quite (yet) so large stayed inside the fabric. Underwear absent as she walked indoors barefoot. “Sounds fun, we can all fuck together.”

Rebecca stared the figure up and down, not quite sure what to say. Robin pushed the lewd conversation forward.

“I think Chris will be bigger than all of us, but I know I’ll grow a second big dick when I get to Chris’ age, that will be craved more than either of yours!” 

Rebecca made eye contact with Rogina, she thought of their Sergeant’s last words to them ‘ _ Don’t regress too much; keep her steady _ .’ Of course, the three siblings are the third ‘shemale’ sex. She had spent so much time as a disciplined mercenary that it was trained out of her; but, she remembered when she first joined as soon as she reached the legal age that Rogina was assigned to discipline her out of all the never-ending sexual thoughts to be able to be a proper mercenary soldier on the field of battle. It occurred to her that it may have been so effective, or simply such a long time (or both) that despite being in full understanding of her second puberty being why her employment contract needed to end (and by chance, close enough to Rogina’s that they managed to settle them both leaving together) that the reality of how home would be like neglected to click into her realisation.

All three shemale siblings were going through three different stages of puberty: Chris and Robin different stages of natural puberty (of the artificial third sex) and Rebecca through the artificial but very much real and lustful second puberty that starts in the late twenties and finishes around middle thirties.

Rogina already went through one mercenary contract, Rebecca met her on her second. Rogina already had come back to the Magistracy culture once before from mercenary work; she already had the experience of the culture shock despite only being female without a second puberty.

“Welcome home, you’ll get use to it again and enjoy it.” Rogina reassured Rebecca. She had read her eyes, her experienced partner knew her too well and whatever stare she was giving Rogina told her what was going through Rebecca’s mind.

Rogina stood up from her knees and cocked her head towards the door. “Out the bed, better eat something. Your parents will be back and you can talk with them.” She outstretched an arm for Rebecca to pull herself up on; to which She did so. When Rebecca’s feet hit the carpet her pajama bottoms fell to the floor due to being neglected to be pulled back up around her waist after the suck from Rogina. A giggle escaped from Robin in response and both Rogina and Chris joined him in taking another look at the package that dangled between her legs still wet with saliva and leaked leftover semen. She bent over to pull them back up but jolted stiff in the middle of doing so.

“Leave it!” Robin demanded, his eyes unable to leave sight of the large endowment while everyone else looked at him. A silent second passed before Chris took Robin’s hand and placed it onto her own flaccid shaft. A grope later Chris had a certain type of smile on her face and Robin fell to his knees with his other hand stroked his own member under the skirt.

“Go through, we’ll be there after, but I expect you to join us later.” Chris instructed. Go they did: Rogina took Rebecca’s wrist and walked her out her own original room. Rebecca stepped out the pajama bottoms to do so and as she walked past took a look at Chris’ growing shaft in Robin’s hand. She had the thought that it must be longer than her own when erect, and she’s older than Chris by stages. She closed the heavy door behind with an unintended slam.

The narrow and bland home hallway revealed several other doors to rooms that repeated both left and right and across from them: some shut and others wide open. Rebecca followed Rogina - both in the same trained gait of eyes forward with back straight that they were so use to performing; yet only Rogina held her head high - to the right where the end of the hallway expanded its walls into a dining-cum-kitchen. There another outerwall consisted of the same window formation as in Rebecca’s room, except that this window revealed another direction of the city; even so, the view remained unchanged to feast your eyes upon with the buildings, the lights, and the fog .

The front door of the apartment opened into the dining area that also served as a living room with comfortable seating and entertainment. A waxed table with eight dining chairs designated the eating zone of the room.

“Sit down, take it easy and I’ll make you something.” Rogina stepped into the kitchen and Rebecca took the order to execution. Silent voices persisted while a chair was dragged out and in and the cupboards swung open and crashed shut while being searched. Rogina stretched an arm through the gullet of one cupboard and wedged out a stock of pasta that laid dormant at the back beyond the more surfaced labels.

“What do you think made you faint?” She broke the peace to pose the important question. Rebecca took a moment of deep thought, staring at the blank tabletop before giving a reply.

“I don’t know, I felt dazed as soon as the door opened.” Rogina collected a pot and laid it on the cool hob that would soon be heated to boiling degrees.

“We’ll find out, but don’t discuss it with anyone but me until then. No point worrying anyone else.” This telling sparked Rebecca’s curiosity, who lifted her head from the table to the kitchen.

“What?”

“You were sleeping. I carried you in on my back because you were sleeping, exhausted.”

“You mean no one else knows?” Rebecca’s tone turned to that of surprise; Rogina continued to cook without responding for several tense seconds as she collected water.

“No bother, it was probably a one-off anyway. Might not even need to look into it. You just settle back into city life and think of nothing else.” Water began to heat. “I know it’s weird, but do it.” Rebecca watched her cook without another reply, her arms folded on the table; thinking first about what she was hearing but then her thoughts clouded by the fog outside, the fog that was never there when she was growing up in the city; the fog all around.

When the water began to boil, the firm and stable pasta went in. Rogina turned to face her.

“Remember your pendant in your uniform pocket.” The reminder brought realisation to Rebecca’s face, she began to stand up. “No need right now!” A laugh emerged from Rogina and she sat back down. The pasta began to fall flimsy into the boiling pot.

The front door clicked and swung open. The two heads of the household entered: An overly effeminate shemale with a purple tint to his skin and light hair down to his waist. An open shirt showed the pair of breasts on his torso were bound tight. With the addition of skirts and heels, he made an effective trap.  A female entered after him similar to Rogina: large stature with muscles that retained some tone from previous decades when they worked heavy everyday. A long and dark green furred tail protruded from the bottom of her spine with a white tip at the end. Her brown hair presented itself in two braids that came down either side of her to breast length.

Both Rebecca and Rogina turned to the door as it opened to see each of Rebecca’s parents enter and glance at the two veteran mercenaries for a very quick second, before joy swiped across their faces for having their eldest child back home. Their eyes glued towards Rebecca. The proper greeting and reunion of daughter and parents then began: Rebecca clambered to her feet and words were exchanged with the physical contact of outstretched hugs and welcoming kisses. Rebecca introduced her partner to her parents: Rogina smiled while giving a crushing handshake to the father and a tough handshake that was met equal to the mother. Chris and Robin came out the bedroom, having finished with each other, and all the family sat at the table. Rogina finished cooking the dish and served it in front of Rebecca before joining the family at the table.

All eyes were on the eldest child.

“You’re brothers have grown just as much as you have, haven’t they?” Her father kicked off the table conversation. Rebecca had begun at the pasta.

“We sure have!” Robin answered for her in his default excited way. “And still growing.” His cheeks remained smushed up to his eyes by his lips.

“Quiet you idiot!” Chris settled Robin down to the disappointed pout of his face. An awkward silence went by before the conversation continued.

“You look good.” Her mother started. “I’m glad that the industry allows a widened variety of hairstyles. That was always something I hated in my forty years.” She addressed Rogina with the following question. “Did they change that before or after your time there?”

“Before, lucky me.” Rogina replied.

“Lucky both of you.” The older female echoed. “So you’ve had two ten-year contracts?” Rogina nodded. Rebecca was then addressed again.

“Did you like it enough to go back again?” Rebecca swallowed a mouthful of pasta.

“Yeah, I guess at least.”

“Will have to wait a few years for your body to blow over.” Her father reminded.

“Pointing out the known obvious there.” Her mother scolded with a joking smile.

“Yeah I-” He got interrupted by his bigger spouse locking his head in her arm and pulling him into her side. Shushing him in the process and humouring the rest of the table.

“Did you notice Rebecca’s dick is going like Dad’s?” Robin piped up again. Their mother blinked her view over to Rebecca.

“The best kind, take that from your mother. You’ll be popular in the sex industry while you’re going through your second puberty. Stand up and give us a real show of it.” Rebecca slide the plate forward not to get in the way and stood up, slipped a hand behind her ballsack and lifted it with her shaft to slap onto the table. Her face was not entirely into the whole situation as she still felt a bit foreign being back in this culture. Rogina saved her from the awkward position by taking the talk back a step.

“I heard earlier that we may be reforming our own national military into something more disciplined?”

“Yes, there’s even talk of conscription being implemented.” Mother was happy to confirm while father was released from her grip and adjusted upright in his seat. “Foreign militaries are going to help with the training.”

“Conscription?” Rebecca put forth the one-word question, taking the opportunity to sit back down and continue eating.

“Absolutely. Might not happen, but if it does we don’t know the details of who may be called up.”

Rebecca was unclear what she thought of such a possible event; not sure how she’d feel if she or anyone at the table were told they had to join.

The conversation continued through several more minute and minor points of interest, all 6 taking part. Rebecca finished the plate of pasta. Robin came up with an eventual suggestion of perverse nature that was actually considered.

“We should celebrate Rebecca being back by going out tonight!”

Chris agreed immediately and their parents encouraged the idea despite removing themselves from joining the outing. After a few sentences of pulling at Rebecca to agree it was confirmed. Rogina spoke her intent to go with Rebecca, comforting the still unsure shemale to have the partner she had kept the last ten years still not leaving her side for a second.

***

When time came to go out, Rebecca wore the same uniform out of familiarity, beret included on head; the pendant failed to come to her mind again after being clouded over by the table discussion and lack of any further reminder for it between then and leaving. Rogina went out in a tank top with jeans as if to show off the vast muscles of her arms and indents beneath the top. The two younger siblings did not change from their prior attire for the social outing.

They all left the apartment with a farewell to the parents, made their long descent down a flight of stairs - to which Rebecca asked in surprise if Rogina had carried her up with a confirming reply - and out the building door. The air that hit them was fine without discomfort. From the level ground which they stood on up to more than three hundred metres around glistened the light of selling signs bolted onto and cemented into the contrasting bland buildings that made the populated capital city. It was night; but the signs illuminated the ground and despite the lights stretching up to the peak of the skyscrapers, the thick fog hovered above around that three hundred metre mark which blocked view beyond  to the dark night sky; instead the fog mixed the many lights and struck them back down to be seen as a flowing rainbow surrounding all. There would be no rest for the eye as long as the marvelous spectacle stayed in direct sight or the light in which it mixed in marble formation bounced and danced around all.

Rogina had stood viewing the expression on Rebecca’s face which stared up at the sight in absolute mesmerisation while Chris and Robin had walked a very short distance before they halted and turned on the spot to look back towards their still company. Rebecca’s whole concentration processed the image that her eyes took in, swearing in her head that it felt like some mystic magic to blind people and cover something not with black darkness but over use of the light spectrum. Chris started to spectate Rebecca’s absent action, but not for long before Robin tore through the moment.

“Hey~. You guys coming or enjoying yourselves there for the night?” He locked his legs straight and waved an erratic arm to show his impatience while he called for their attention. Rebecca snapped from the very real image back into consciousness of reality surrounding her and her turned to the voice before her feet followed the direction.They were on their way again.

Rebecca kept her questions locked in her throat about the mystic mist that loomed across the city. She snuck her eyes to take in Rogina’s face - or at least the half that she could see as they walked side-by-side - almost to make sure she was still there. Her form beside her own; a personal friend, yet at the same time the feeling of an ordered overseer to keep her on the right track. ‘Over’seer she was: always able to watch over her head due to being taller; yet until now the difference in height felt insignificant to Rebecca. As they walked along the street after all that had occurred, Rebecca began to feel… dwarfed by her large companion who has yet to leave her side. The contradiction between their figures felt ever growing at this point.

More important than their physical forms however, both had become verbally quieter since coming home; but whether they both had the same reasons for doing so, Rebecca knew not.

The two former mercenaries followed their two companions through the streets of the residential district which they resided in, passing many other consuming citizens who gave not but a perverse gawk as they went by to their own agendas, destinations and revelry. Many walked with a very similar sexualised gait with the only true variations coming from physical differences: all natural human tissue or metal mixed in, extra appendages such as swaying tails or sniffing snouts, some silhouettes fuzzy with fur and the spiked points of animalistic ears on heads or claws at the end of hands. Heights ranged from lower dwarfs to higher giants. Some, more shemales than not,  holstered and strapped in leather as part of pleasure.

The world of the Magistracy of Canopus proceeded to grind its gears ever forward around them; the diverse people fit the historical embodiment of the nation’s bodies. A culture that had raised Rebecca during her first eighteen years of youth. A culture that pandered to the impulsive urges of desire; and pandered this life onto many. A life that engulfed itself into the temporary sexual satisfactions for its ordinary citizen and tourist; Bidding to the earliest of needs.

The nation became the only thing it had to fall back on when the Empire collapsed; losing vast amounts of value possessed during the Star League Era.

The party came to the entrance of an underground station where they descended with the intent to ride a transport to a close commercial district.  A vast network of large rooms dug out many years ago blocked in the subterranean travel operations. Minor lack of maintenance showed its presence on its structure; however, not to any alarming extent that a week’s worth of work could fix if called for. 

The vast size of physical structure carved out from dirt and reinforced with construction was of minor size compared to others found within the city: Low roof with high floor. Even so, the wide space could hold tens of thousands before crowding began; and the floor crawled with commuting citizens, leading to a lack of personal space; something not that bad to some people.

It proved hard to walk without brushing past strangers, and Chris was no exception. The constant swipes of cloth and skin against her crotch brought blood rushing to the spot. Flesh out of her shorts to protrude its long length forward and reach deeper into the crowd with its large surface area to rub and frot in public. A handless handjob she took with delight; and before they got onto an underground transport, she already shot her load down into the crowd with very little suspicion it ever happened. A master at the fetishised act with the only evidence being the again soft cock newly wet with her spunk.

All four were lucky enough to catch a free seat each on the underground transporter, a good quality comfort on the aesthetically pleasing interior of the snug carriage which they entered: one of the many that made up the transporter. A high-quality vehicle with comfortable seating and approvable aesthetics. Colourful and coherent; lit and luxurious.

The journey did not go uneventful for all four of them, albeit a mere minor happening during their commute that took a good half-hour; minor that is, to those who witnessed, but not minor to the individual affected with affection.

On the third station after their embarkment onto the transporter entered an unfortunate fool who for whatever previous happening bled from his face, the nose in particular. A view that brought unease onto all and the will to avoid both physical and eye contact to most around. This individual pressed his sleeves against his wounds, making the visual more displeasing as much of his arms absorbed the thick liquid that wept up his sleeves. Less blood was present than it looked, but to onlookers it was the vision that only mattered.

Rebecca, Rogina and Chris became afflicted with the bystander effect as much as every other passenger in the carriage. One youth, perhaps due to no more than the thoughtless impulses that made him do so, stood up from his seat; and with absolute gentleness in his actions replaced the bloody arms around the victim with one of his own long sleeves; and with his other arm linked with an arm of he that he soothed, guided the bleeder to the seat that he himself stood up from and sat him down. The two on the seats at either side leant away at first , but a serious stare from Robin to each of them brought them back upright with an attempt to disguise their unease.

The patient to Robin’s care was as shocked to receive actual attention as much as all those around who attempted to avoid and ignore him. His eyebrows raised and his mouth would have dropped if not covered by the red-tinged white and pink sleeve of the boy’s jumper. His eyes did not connect with Robin’s at first, instead subconsciously glancing wide-eyed across the sea of onlookers as if to call for help from the aid he was receiving - an ironic reaction. His pathetic eyes dropped to the floor when he first sat down with Robin in front of him. Only when his aid crouched down to eye level did he connect his own pupil’s with Robin’s. Those puffy cheeks brought up by a soft smile were impossible to go unnoticed; the look brought a laugh through the patient’s mouth, but turned into a cough against the crimson that flowed down his face.

Robin’s positive expression faded to one of concern; yet, he stayed by and allowed the blood to soak his jumper. The carriage suspended in silent atmosphere.

Alas, at the next station the bleeder grabbed at Robin’s wrist through the jumper that absorbed his blood and pushed it away, stood, and exited with awkwardness and without word. Robin watched him exit with a confused expression that then dropped to the floor along with his arms let limp. He sat back onto the seat with his hung head.

A large hand clutched around his bloody sleeve to take his wrist with a firm and stern grip of comfort. He spoke in a whisper.

“Forget it, we’ll still have fun.”

The eventual station that was their destination came and they left to ascend back up to the surface: back up below the marbled mist of the city present everywhere. The consuming nature of the business-populated district suited best the vast walkways present between the encroaching buildings of services and products. Most businesses in the commercial districts only occupied sections of the buildings they resided in much like apartments of residential housing but with a greater range of indoor space to suit business needs.The buildings connected into complexes with dedicated outdoor areas both around the rim and centre of said complexes for outdoor business needs.

The city in front of them that night bore drugs and alcohol and sex on the stupors of unbalanced feet. A night culture of desire consumed by the body for the deepest fiery warmth to feel within. Warmth pumped by blood. The commercial districts existed to consume what is desired into the body of any nature.

The party went several hundred metres down the street and entered into the doors of a complex. Miscellaneous shops operated at night on the ground and first few floors; however, downstairs back underground was where their destination resided. Pass many drunk and aroused patrons - many shemale - in the stairwell who were either masturbating or fornacating while their empty glasses and bottles of booze sprawled on the steps: some refilled with their sexual discharge.

The stairwell opened out to a floor where the nightlife beat its heart out with clubs. Each club had with a large, shut door to isolate its sound from their exteriors, and intimidating bouncers on guard to control the flow and peace. The entrance queues short for process; they joined the end of the queue to “The Dirty Priest”.

They were soon allowed to enter. The heavy door opened wide and the four thrusted in; their erect figures in the nightclub with the door closing behind them. There they stood atop an elevated platform where the bar served drinks while overlooking the main floor. The air was hot and humid while the general lighting dim in a sky blue while the main and satellite stages received additional, brighter lighting of a warmer orange.

Employees performed in all their oiled-up skin and scarce, tight ‘un’clothing on such stages, and ontop of customers to give the utmost show. A glance of the room showed most employees to be shemale, and most patrons to also be shemales, followed by males. Perky nipples and hung cocks out to perform; sweat and semen mixed with shining oil on burning flesh that moved in the most sensual dances in front of many who touched themselves and fucked with others with drink in hand; fucked with lips and tongues, tits and fingers, balls and dicks of many different sizes and variations: humanoid with foreskin, equine ringed with veins, knotted canines or feline barbs.

The sound of it all required speach to be shouted even to those right next to oneself.

“Go sit, I’ll get some booze.” Chris instructed the other 3, who complied by walking the ramp down the one metre elevation to the main floor where they claimed empty seating for themselves by an unused satellite stage, scouring their eyes across the many performances of employees before them in the room. Chris joined with a beverage for each  and the drinking of alcohol began. An employee got up from a just finished patron among other seats and stepped up onto the stage in front of the party.

She began to dance around the pole without flaw. Cum leaked from her ass and her own large humanoid member remained up and hard despite numerous climaxes already this shift. The evidence of such covered the glistening shaft. White fur covered her body, her red skin underneath emerged across certain body locations such as the mentioned shaft, nipples and lips.

Chris and Robin wasted no time to show off the erections they grew from watching the display, freeing their balls too. Their faces near drolled in complete immersion of the perverse situation. Rebecca could not deny herself that the show was tightening the uniform around her crotch; the bulge extended down her thigh, wanting freedom.

She took several swigs of her drink in hope of the alcohol dulling her mind fast: she did want to get into the feel of it all. Her eyes fixed upon the assets of the performing shemale in front of her, during which she was the first of the four to finish their first drink.

A small palm placed itself onto the distinct indent at the crotch of her uniform: Robin had noticed the enlarged package packed away. Rebecca allowed him to continue. His hand gripped around the indent stuck to her leg and felt every inch of its length, even the veins pumped hard enough to stick out.

Robin used both his hands to undo the uniform,  the long dick jamp out to stand at point towards the ceiling in all its human-turning-equine glory .  It throbbed the same way as it did before. The dancer in front of them watched back, and began to show off hip thrusts to the four viewers. Precum from the employee’s cock leaked down onto the stage.

Chris, who sat at Rebecca’s other side, joined the attention given to their eldest sibling by feeling at the breasts on her torso, half-undressing Rebecca by undoing the top of the uniform and spreading it to let out the bare flesh of boobs and nipples before she brought her head in to lick and nibble at them. Robin leant in to put his lips onto the cocktip and drown it in saliva.

Rebecca relaxed and enjoyed the service she received. The horny white-furred shemale that she watched began to masturbate on the stage, aiming at them for whenever her own load releases. Rogina sat beside it all, bored in the face.

The servicing brought Rebecca to climax in under a minute; a thick cum load spurted out into Robin’s mouth who could only take in the first few before rising up from sucking the shaft. The rest of the released ball juice shot up into the air to land back down onto the three of them. The performer finished her masturbation in the middle of Rebecca’s climax and shot her own smaller load over the seated occupants.

Robin and Chris had not yet received their fulfillment. They slid off their seats onto the floor and crawled on their knees to the edge of the stage to claw at the feet of the displayed dancer who gave a suggestive smile down to the two horny youths who were about to get a more closer type of show together ontop the stage they clambered up onto.

All this time they were watched by another employee of the nightclub, and with the two older patrons of the group now free, he came forward from the near-black depths of the blue light beyond the hot air of other sweaty patrons; during which it was unnoticed by many that the noise level of the club dropped a tad lower, enough to allow an ordinary volume of voice to be understood to those around. While this employee approached them, Rogina had swapped one seat over to sit beside Rebecca where she cuddled one arm around her. He came to stand by Rebecca’s side and spoke with an eerie and calm voice.

“Fair ladies are in need of further servicing, dear visitors?”

The two that sat on their seats turned their heads to the Nordic-skinned male whose teal eyes were framed by a fringe like Rebecca’s; except, his hair was of a sickly orange colour and the back and sides of the straight hair went down to the end of his ribs; which those series of bones around his lungs stuck out with indents beneath his thin, pale skin; his skin that from face to toe lacked any body hair and over his torso he wore leather straps linked to the holed, faded and withered green shorts above his ankles that were encompassed by the red boots on his feet. His red boots that camouflaged the red stains of a thick liquid on them.

Rogina’s eyes kept taking him in from head to toe. Taking notice of the right cybernetic arm uncovered attached to his shoulder.

“Hah! How fast do you make that arm stroke yourself when you look at something you’d like to fuck?” She asked. The male raised the arm out with unchanging eyes.

“You ask to be shown?”

“Well, a scrawny guy at you…you know,  that must be the strongest limb you have. Go on, whip out that worm of yours.” He spread his feet where he stood and unzipped his shorts to push them down; the clothing hovered under his thighs with the leather straps still linked to it. No underwear was present and a thick humanoid shaft flopped down at six inches with a ballsack full of two heavy orbs pulling away from his torso. Two pairs of eyes stared down at it.

Rogina slid her tank top off over her head, the chiseled chest with firm breasts in his sight. Rebecca sat between her and the employee not sure what to do; her attention fixed on the queer guy that Rogina teased. “Go on, stare at these and get hard.” The bare chested brawler commanded.

He carried it out without word: staring motionless at the pair of fat spheres surrounded by muscle; motionless with the exception of his erecting cock that expanded both thicker than it already was thick, and longer to a more impressive ten whole inches; foreskin peeled back full to let his smooth tip open to the air. No evidence of previous sexual play covered it as it pointed to the ceiling.

“I like to grow.” He admitted in the same unchanged eerie voice. Rogina bit the inside of her cheek in pleasant surprise.

“Alright boy, come over here right next to me.” She stood up and removed her jeans and underwear, he was standing right in front of her before she finished. Her height contrasted his more than her height did to Rebecca. “Heck, you are small, aint ya?.” His eyes were fixed right ahead of him: below Rogina’s breasts, on her sixpack.

“... I like to grow.” He repeated in the same unchanged eerie voice. This only made Rogina bellow a hearty laugh. The eerie voice of his and the raspy voice of hers complimented each other well.

“Turn around your back to her.” She instructed  while cocking her head to point at Rebecca who had been sitting with the same erection and open torso as she had before. The male did so. Rogina slapped a hand onto an ass cheek and spread it. “What you think? Fuck him as he fucks me?”

Rebecca was not expecting such a proposal, but the ass in front of her looked pretty nice for her; albeit a bit more boney than plump. She thought that she probably won’t get much in him.

“Ah... alright.”

“Great” Rogina snagged the beret off her head with neglectful hands - something she was not expecting for the second time in a row - and placed it onto the head of the one they were both away to fuck. 

For the first time in their presence he broke pass the monotonous expression and widened his face (albeit that they could not see with his back to them) and crunched his posture inwards with a bent back in shock of the headware being put upon him. A tiny squeak even escaped out his lips. “Aw~ Do that again for me?”

“What?”

“That noise.” He turned his head to stare up at the strong customer pass the muscle and breasts, again contemplating a slow reply.

“... No.” 

Rogina smiled back down at the denied command before lowering herself onto her seat with open legs. Her slick cunt already drooled wet between her intimidating thighs. She cocked her head again to signal him to begin.

His hands grasped at a knee each and he stepped between her legs, his eyes on her slit. His left hand brought up to grab his cock and aim it from the ceiling to the pussy. He was all ready to thrust in whenever he decided to.

“What’s your name?” Rebecca asked, still sitting beside Rogina. She had watched him get between the legs for the fuck, staring at his emotionless face pass the long sides of his hair. He looked back at her and the eyes under their fringes met.

“Hak Miscar. That is what I am called.” He thrusted into Rogina, pass his cocktip. She giggled.

Rebecca stood and adjusted to stand over Hak, having the view of his hair and boney arse below. Her own beret on his head. Rebecca was still horny with a hard-on after all. She would take over his thrusts into Rogina by thrusting into him, and deeper than he ever could. Her palms pressed against his cheeks and they spread open to accept her in. He waited still, not trusting in or out of Rogina until Rebecca does so to him, as these customers requested.

The tip of her shaft pressed against his tight hole and smeared it with pre. Not more than a second later she rammed it into him. She rammed deep, more than half her length, and stalled by an emerging equine ring mere inches from her base. She thought she must of just wrecked his butt, but by doing so forced the rest of his thick shaft into Rogina. Hak gave out another uncharacteristic squeak that lasted longer and dropped off while Rogina let out a stalwart ‘oh~’ to her cervix being hit. The thrust also pushed Hak’s face into Rogina’s tits where he made no attempt to get off of.

under the sky blue light Rebecca fucked the thick cocked Hax who wore her sun orange-lined night violet beret on his sickly orange hair; her familiar uniform of all three colours reflected the sky blue and warm orange lights in the club. He fucked him as he fucked her closest companion in all her uniform wearing days.

Rogina placed a ginger palm around the back of Hax’s head and caressed him. Her sensitive fingertips stroked along the hair strands, the texture was pleasant and relaxing to her. His balls stayed low as he began to cum strong strands into Rogina before Rebecca cummed into him. Rogina bit her lip as she felt the hot liquid shoot out from the hard cock. Rebecca continued to thrust hard after he had finished, the limp Hak raised a hand to feel Rogina’s face, small hands rested against her cheeks as if to caress.

Rebecca felt her climax near. She pushed in not just at the hips but her whole body came forward with her torso against Hak’s back. She began to fill him up and as she did so she was too lost in the orgasm to take notice that her pendent in her pocket was pressed between them. It dug into his skin through the uniform, likely leaving an indent. He noticed; his hand on Rogina’s face ever so slightly tensing and pinching her. She was too relaxed to think anything of it.

A long moan came out of Rebecca with her last shot and she stood upright with eyes closed. It was at this pivotal moment that a small hand slipped away from a cheek and into a pocket; and her pendant was with her no more.

She slapped a hand onto his ass and pulled out, huffing to sit down at her seat again. Hak pulled out of Rogina and stared down at the vagina that leaked with his seed.

“Hm, you could fuck me again you thick boy.” His eyes made contact with Rogina’s.

“If you want, dear-”

“Rogina.” Rebecca interrupted, still catching her breath. “Let us go.”


End file.
